Solo importas tú Otayuri Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "He esperado 5 años para decirte que jamás olvidé tu mirada de soldado, ni tampoco, todo lo que sentía... todo lo que siento, por ti..." Otabek X Yurio Yuri on Ice


" **Solo importas tú…"**

 _ **Capítulo uno. Yuri Plisetsky, solo…**_

 _Tengo su recuerdo anclado a mi mente cada vez que mis cuchillas tocan el hielo, porque, me recuerda a su dureza y a la fragilidad de su piel. No hay día en que no lo recordase, evitando poder vivir en paz, como si caminara sin sentido, en una vida que se me antoja sin sentido sin él un día más... Por eso, es que ahora que estaré con él, tengo que decírselo...  
Decirle que... _

Otabek ha llegado al Grand Prix Final, y, si bien, lo hace por su país, la realidad es que, en su interior, se propuso lograrlo con una única realidad, que ni él mismo puede negar: reencontrarse con Yuri Plisetsky...

 _"Mi chico de ojos verdes, de mirada de soldado... al que, no he podido olvidar..."_

Desde que supo que lo volvería a encontrar en Barcelona, el insomnio lo atacó, entre pensamientos de qué decirle, y de qué hacer, para poder llamar la atención del Hada Rusa, quien, tiene la reputación de ser un chico difícil, irritable y frío. Mil y una ideas de cómo abordarlo, de cómo comportarse frente a él; tanto, que, a fin de cuentas, cuando llegó el día en que todos arribaron a Barcelona, Altin no sabía que haría ante su encuentro, si bien, ciertamente inevitable, en un momento donde el chico no sabía que hacer al final.

Todos los patinadores y sus equipos fueron llevados al mismo hotel, donde, tarde o temprano, seguramente se tendrían que encontrar. Y, mientras el moreno había visto al equipo suizo y al canadiense, no había señales del ruso, y con ello, del rubio al que jamás había entre sueños dejado de recordar.

-Vaya, pero si es Otabek; ¡Hola!- dijo, de pronto un alegre Viktor, ante encontrar a uno de sus rivales en competencias pasadas.  
-Ho,la- contestó él, tan seco y ensimismado como siempre era.  
-Me da gusto ver a jóvenes tan talentosos como tú. Espero a ver tu rutina- agregó el peligris, sonriendo a su lado Katsuki, al escuchar esto.  
-No lo defraudaré Viktor; y Yuri, te deseo buena competencia- respondió muy cordial el kazajo, estrechando la mano de ambos.  
-Lo mismo digo- terminó el de lentes, agradado del chico.  
Tras eso, ambos, pasándose a retirar, se alejaban hasta que, un impulso, hizo al joven, cuestionarles lo que él tanto buscaba.  
-¿No saben si ya ha llegado el equipo ruso?  
Viktor y Yuri lo miraron, se miraron, y, con una pícara sonrisa, Nikiforov, le contestó.  
-Yakov siempre tiene que estar buscando a Yuri, pero, te aseguro que llegará pronto. Nos vemos.  
Ante ello, en el ascensor, el equipo japonés desapareció, y, el moreno, en el lobby, a solas, quedó... _"Eso espero..."_

Pero, la espera se prolongó, y, en todo el día, el equipo ruso no apareció. Harto y decepcionado, Otabek subió a su habitación, lanzándose a su cama, para contemplar el techo brillando por el sol del atardecer al invierno, pensando solamente en él...  
 _¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo es que te veré, Yuri Plisetsky?... ¿cuándo?_

Pero, en ese anochecer y mañana, que el equipo llegó, Altin no pudo hallarle. Y, harto, decepcionado, y, ciertamente herido, rentó una motocicleta para ir por ahí, y no pensar en el fracaso anticipado de su reencuentro, uno al que se hacía tarde para darse, en esa pequeña órbita donde no lograban converger los dos.

El aire rompiendo su silencio, le hacía borrar por momentos su ansiedad de salir gritando hasta poder con él dar. Aceleraba, preso de su frustración y deseo, con mínimas esperanzas de hallar al hada.  
Pero, el destino es incierto, y a su vez, certero... Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, acorralado, allí, estaba él: Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek entendió de golpe la situación, al ver al menudo joven oculto, y a lo lejos, a un grupo de chicas, buscándolo. No tuvo que pensarlo suficiente, porque tiempo no había, y, sin ser las primeras palabras que hubiera querido él expresarle al rubio tras todo ese tiempo, atendió a lo sucedido.

-Yuri, sube- exclamó, dándole un casco.  
-¿Eh?- cuestionó el ojiverde, al no saber quien era tras ese casco, totalmente desconcertado, a lo cual, el moreno de este se despojó, encontrando sus ojos de tierra con los de pradera de su antiguo amor... Quedándose sin respiración ante, volver a tener tan cerca a Yuri; ante, tenerle.

Plisetsky subió, sujeto a la moto, sabiendo que no había más por hacer, más no que para el conductor, ese momento era todo lo que había soñado durante años. Y, sin poder pensar mucho, al percibir la paz del ruso tan cerca de su cuerpo, a lo alto de una antigua construcción, bañada por el ocaso, al chico, llevó.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, desconcertado Yurio, al bajar de la moto.

-Sígueme, por favor- pidió Otabek, débil a ver las pupilas de esmeralda de su antiguo amor, avanzando a dicho recinto... sin saber que, su fuerte presencia, era algo que hacía que alguien tan renuente como el hada rusa, lo siguiera, sin pensar en más.

Arriba, el sol dorado inundaba el perfecto sitio donde Barcelona se veía como en un cuento de hadas... uno donde, sus protagonistas, se encontraban uno al lado del otro.  
-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Otabek, a la derecha de Yuri, quien, solo le podía mirar.  
-Tú me ayudaste a salir de ahí, y aunque te diría que te la debo, la realidad es que, te he seguido porque quiero saber que querías que te siguiera- contestó Yurio, curioso y serio.  
Otabek, sin aguantar más, evitaba aquellos ojos mirar, y, apretando sus puños, a la lejanía, empezó a confesarle al chico, la primera parte de su verdad.

-Quizás no me recuerdas, pero, yo a ti, sí... Estuvimos juntos en uno de los campamentos de Yakov, pero, no tenía el nivel de los juniors rusos, y, tuve que irme. Ahí, hace cinco años, cuando tú tenías once y yo quince, tu actual edad, te conocí Yuri...  
-¿Nos conocíamos?- cuestionó el ruso, asombrado, pero, al notar el pesar de su salvador al decirle esto, agregó- Disculpa, no lo recuerdo...  
-No esperaba que lo hicieras, a fin de cuentas, tú brillabas tanto y yo era uno más de quienes entrenábamos; era difícil no verte...- develó Altin, en un tono nostálgico, asombrando al ojiverde, atentamente escuchándolo-. No cuando, tenías una mirada de soldado... Tú no me recuerdas, pero, yo no he podido olvidarla... Ni a ti...

El silencio se soltó como las amarras de un barco, fuerte y profundo. En Otabek, el amor vibraba en su pecho, al, descubrir que aquella profunda mirada de soldado de los ojos verdes cual la vida de aquél a quien había tenido clavado en su dentro desde hace ya tanto tiempo, en sus pupilas de tierra y añoranza; de esperanza, se reflejaban. Mientras que en Yuri, la sorpresa al escuchar aquella declaración, recorriendo sus cinco sentidos, iba, sin agitar su respiración poder evitar.

Los dos, mirándose, entre la caída del sol que los hacía dorados lucir ante el otro, entre el vacío que la presencia del otro, cálidamente podía llenar, sus mentes se conectaban en una misma idea al final...

 _"No he podido olvidarle..." / "No ha podido olvidarme..."_

-Yuri, yo... quiero que seamos amigos- agregó, tras ese instante donde ninguno podía al otro hablar.  
-¿Amigos?- preguntó Plisetsky, incrédulo, ante algo que nadie le había dicho jamás.  
-Así es. ¿Aceptas?- agregó el pelinegro, extendiendo su mano derecha, seguro, al ruso.  
Yurio le miró, y, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, dejó de pertenecer a la soledad, para dar el paso a su propia libertad.  
-Acepto... - contestó él, tomando aquella mano, fuerte y segura, en un momento que, de golpe, le hizo recordar aquellos días donde dejaba de ser un niño, entrenando, con tantos otros, para llegar al punto de ese día, del Grand Prix, en la absoluta soledad, donde no pertenecía a ningún círculo, más que al patinaje y a su propia esclavitud. Donde, a Otabek, no podía recordar, pero, al notar su amable sonrisa en ese momento, a su mente, aquél recuerdo, desde ese instante, le inquirió de vuelta traer.

Aunque, para Otabek, no era ello todo lo que tenía por decir... Ya no.

-Yuri, hay algo más que quiero decirte...- declaró Otabek, tratando de no ser obvio ni con el arrebol de sus pómulos. Y es que, siempre imaginaba al pensar en él, su amor confesarle, lo que sentía y que nunca lo olvidó, y, si bien ya le había dicho lo último, faltaba lo más importante, aquello que, un nudo en su estómago le provocaba sentir.  
-¿Qué es, Otabek?- cuestionó el ojiverde, sin soltar su mano del alto, curioso, mirándolo con el fondo de un cielo morado, anaranjado y vívido, que enmarcaba a su nuevo amigo.  
-Que yo...- dijo Altin, pero, no pudo seguir, al, llegar alguien del sitio a interrumpirles.  
-Hey, hora de cerrar, deben irse.

Molesto y decepcionado, Otabek soltó a Yurio, y, sin decir palabra más, ambos, salieron de ahí, llegando a la moto, sintiendo el kazajo que, ese era el final.  
-Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- cuestionó de pronto Plisetsky, tomando el casco de la moto. Suspirando hondo, el pelinegro sonrió para su interior, pensando en que, aunque parecía que su hada no le importaba mucho saber aquello en lo que se habían quedado, por lo menos, iba a acompañarlo.

Y de esta forma, el héroe de Kazajastán y el Hada rusa, partieron al centro de la ciudad, a cenar, donde, el grupo de demás patinadores, mientras platicaban de temas sobre patinaje y la ciudad, sin ahondar en el pasado ya, se les unió para cenar, empezando el alboroto al descubrirse los anillos en manos de Nikiforov y Yuri.

Sin embargo, aunque la pasaban bien, y parecía que Otabek no podía pedir nada más, también, comprendía que el tiempo pasa y que, va formando las vidas de los demás, no siempre como queremos, porque muchas veces es lejos de lo que un día, creímos poder alcanzar... Y es que, la cara de enojo de Yurio al mirar dichos anillos, era algo que, al moreno solo le hacía pensar que tarde había llegado, regresado; confesado.

Al salir del lugar, tras la llegada de J.J., el grupo regresó al hotel. Y, entre tanto rollo entre el grupo, cada quien, a su habitación se dirigió, quedándose en el pasillo, lentamente andando, Altin.  
-Veo que al final, encontraste a Yurio, ¿verdad?- dijo, caminando con una soda, Viktor, sonriente y calmado.  
-Así es... Gracias Viktor- respondió él, al pie de su habitación, antes de justo abrir la puerta.  
-Me da gusto ver que Yurio pueda llevarse así de bien con alguien como contigo Otabek- agregó el ojiazul, impactando al moreno.  
-No, bueno, si, pero...  
-Yurio es un chico difícil. Pero, si le das tu amistad, verás que encontrarás a un chico único- siguió Viktor- aunque, si te quedas de repente tan callado y decaído, como hace rato, él te va a preguntar sobre qué te ocurre hasta que se lo digas- sorprendiéndolo, y dejándolo boquiabierto.  
-No, yo...  
-Otabek, hay veces que no debe de importarnos lo que pase o creamos que sea, hay que dar el paso, o, podemos perdernos de la hermosa vista que hay detrás de los sueños, cuando se hacen realidad...  
-Viktor...- susurró Altin, apretando su mano, la que antes había tocado al rubio.  
-Lo único que sí puedo decirte es que ese niño se enoja y reniega de todo y de todos...- terminó Nikoforov, con una sonrisa sincera, dando media vuelta, para agregar- pero, estoy seguro que la persona que logre ponerle una sonrisa en su rostro un día, esa, será aquella quien se haya ganado su corazón...  
Y, perdiéndose el ruso en el pasillo, el de Kazajastán, a su habitación entró, cabizbajo, triste y con su corazón herido, tan lleno de dudas, para, al tirarse a la cama, pensar en todo ello... en si había llegado tarde, o si podría conseguir la sonrisa de Yurio alcanzar...

 _ **Si, lo que sentía, le podría confesar...**_

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
